A weird wake up call!
by Nat Peters
Summary: Small story about Ron, Hermione and a mad Mrs. Weasley. Funny!Review please!


Ron woke up and looked around him. Harry was already up he thought. His hair was a mess, but when did he actually care about those things? He wore a t-shirt and went down to the kitchen. It seemed that everyone was there. Harry and Ginny were standing next to the fridge; Fred and George were sitting on the table eating along with Bill and Fleur. Even Luna was there, reading the Daily Prophet and his mom was finishing washing the dishes. Arthur Weasley though wasn't there. Ron figured he was still at work working late sifts. And there, somewhere between Fred, George and Luna, he saw Hermione trying to reach one of the toasts. She had her hair up.

"Good morning mate" Harry said smiling at him.

Everybody did pretty much the same thing. Only **she** was always making the difference.

"Good morning Ronald. Even if it is twelve thirty" Hermione said.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I promise from now on I'll get up first and wake up all of you. I'll even make some breakfast for you"

Hermione laughed a bit. That was Ron and he would never change. She didn't want him to change. He was the most lazy, untidy creature she had ever met. Then and while Ron was drinking his pumpkin juice, Mrs. Weasley smiled at all of them.

"Percy is coming back" she shouted

Questions and whispers spread all over the kitchen.

"Now hush everybody. Your father and I wanted to wait till we were absolutely sure to tell you. It's been a week since we talked with him and now that the war is over, Percy is coming back. No hard feelings among the family anymore"

Mrs. Wesley was so happy she couldn't help it. Percy had a huge fight with his parents a long time ago and left the house for good. It was the perfect time to make his come-back, now that the war against the Dark Lord was over. Of course all Weasleys were mad at him, but they sure have missed Percy.

"Though there's a teeny tiny little problem" she added "There's not enough space. All of the rooms are full. Where's he going to sleep and, you know, put his stuff?"

Everybody looked at each other; they knew what would happen within seconds. So everybody, except Ron, start proposing solutions, but Mrs. Weasley said "no" to each and every one of them. And then out of nowhere Hermione swallowed and said.

"I'm sleeping at Percy's bedroom"

They all looked at her. What the hell she was doing?

"Oh then it's sorted. Hermione dear, could you get your things and move with your parents? Thank you so much honey"

Hermione had a sad look at her face as she throw her toast away and nodded "yes" to Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked at his best friend, but he realized there was nothing he could do. Silence covered the happy family breakfast as the mother went back to her dishes.

"What? No!" Ron cried and everyone's heads turned to him. Even Hermione face changed from sad to surprise.

"You've got something to say Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked and grimaced.

"What do you mean «Hermione get your things and leave? »"

"Well I didn't say it quite like that"

"You are kicking her out politely, that's what you're doing"

"Let's just don't start this conversation Ron"

"No, Hermione is not leaving!"

Mother and son where standing in front of each other ready to have a huge fight.

"Why don't you ask Harry to leave? Sorry mate"

Harry wasn't offended. Conversely he'd rather leave than let Hermione spend her summer alone at the world of Muggles. Ginny was proud of her boyfriend and his gentle heart. If he was about to leave she would follow him.

"I can't ask Harry to leave. He is your sister's boyfriend and soon my son in law"

"Well, Hermione is my girlfriend too. What you're going to do about it?"

Giggles and shocking mutterings came from the twin brothers

"Way to go, bro!" they encouraged him.

"She's what?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking alternately in Hermione and Ron.

"My girlfriend, aren't you Hermione?"

The girl was all shocked and couldn't speak, but she was so smart she easily picked up what Ron was doing.

"I guess so" she murmured shyly

"Whatever you two are, Harry's got nowhere to stay remember? Or should I let him sleep to the Diagone Alley?"

"Oh c'mon! Bill and Fleur are married and their still staying here. Merlin's beard I can hear them every time they're having sex"

Fleur almost drown in her coffee as Bill applauded him. Everybody was enjoying the first time that someone stood up to Molly Weasley. Fleur though gave him a snob look and he kissed playful on the cheek.

"How dare you Ronal Bilious Weasley talking like that in front of your mother? Your brother is free to do whatever he likes in he's own house. Hermione is not your wife and moreover nobody really knew you were together"

"Oh, I knew" Harry said throwing his hand up in the air.

"Me too, got your back baby" Ginny said crawling to Harry's arms

"We knew too, but we like keep things to ourselves and then blare them out" Fred and George said glanced at Ron

"My father says I'm really special and might have the inner eye. So I'm like a psychic and I knew before those two get together that they'll get together" Luna said, but only **she** knew what she meant.

"So, all of you knew big deal. I don't change my mind. Your girlfriend can visit any time, but she can't stay. Suit yourself, do whatever you want in the house, no one will stop you"

Molly thought she won the battle and the war as well, but Ronald wasn't done. Ronald lied about Hermione being his girlfriend; he'd lie again until everything would go back to normal.

"So you don't mind Bill having sex in the house, but you mind Percy sleeping on the couch, right?"

"Yes, Percy was gone for a long time. I want let my son sleep on the couch"

"Alright, as you wish. C'mon Hermione let's go to your bedroom" Ron said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, you'll help her with her suitcase? You're a great boyfriend Ronald. I'm proud of you"

"No I'm going to have sex with my girlfriend if you don't mind. Who knows when she'll be back?"

Everybody burst into laughter. It was the perfect ending. Ronald was practically dragging Hermione as Mrs. Weasley was running after him. Fortunately she missed them, but she didn't miss the chance to start swearing at the door as Ron and Hermione locked their selves inside.

"I think you made it even worse" Hermione said

"Who cares?" Ron answered and fell on the bed "She can't always do that!"

"Do what?"

"Doesn't care about what I think, what I feel and what I want!"

"Come on. Let's get ready, I'll call my dad"

"No way!" Ron cried and stood up

"Your mother is right. All of you belong here apart from me. Even Harry belongs here. He's like a brother to you and your mother has taken him under her protection…and he's with Ginny. But me? I belong with Muggles, end of story" she was trying to unlock her suitcase, but the whole fuss brought her tears.

Ron sat down next to her and took her hand.

"But you belong with…with m-me" he said looking down

"Since when?" she said and wipe her tears away

"Since forever I guess. I just didn't know. And I'm sorry about what I said before. I'm sure you didn't like the part about sex"

Hermione giggled

"It was smart. The whole idea, was quite brilliant"

"See? Everybody wants you to stay. Fred and George? They knew nothing about…about…"

"About us? I don't think I know either"

"All I know is that I want to spend as much time as I can with you. It's not like before Hermione. I don't feel the same. I mean I feel exactly as I felt before, but things have changed. I realized something" He couldn't speak right, his voice was breaking. He was holding her hand, but couldn't move his eyes upon her. "I can't take my eyes off of you Hermione. At first I didn't know why, it seemed odd. Oh don't leave Hermione"

His eyes rolled in hers for the first time. She was shocked. Ronald had never talked to her like that before. They were sitting on the floor looking at each other. She looked first his hand holding hers and then him.

"What can I do?" she asked

He rolled his other hand on her naked neck and moved his head closer, looking her lips and her eyes alternately.

"Stay" he whispered and his lips barely touched hers.

But it wasn't meant to be. The door opened and Arthur Weasley came in. Quickly the two kids moved away, but his father knew that he had just ruined their moment. He coughed loudly and then looked at Hermione.

"Hermione sweetie, may I speak with my son in private please?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley" she said and walked away as fast as she could.

Arthur sat down on a chair and looked his son in the eye. Ron stood up and tried to hide his face.

"Your mother was practically screaming when I found her in the garden. She said something about you not wanting Percy back home and something that I wish I heard wrong. Something about you making love to Hermione in her bedroom?"

"But dad she wants to kick Hermione out of the house!"

"And that's your excuse about all these?"

"The sex part was a joke. No one else believed it, I can assure you."

Arthur laughed.

"I'm sure of it my son" he paused for a second and then sighed "I know how much you love Hermione. I knew it before you knew it. Bloody hell, I recognize my son's face when it changes. One minute you're all grumpy about something and then, when she walks in, you're lighting up like lighting. Go on, apologize to your mother, Hermione stays"

"Really?"

"Well, yes. You'll have to find the courage to talk to her, because from now on she'll be sleeping in your room. I'll bring a camp bed from the Ministry"

"Thanks dad" Ron whispered as they left the room.

Ron went and apologized to his mother. Even if she was hell angry with him, she was also proud and happy for him. She loved Hermione; she just made a mistake that was all. Outside the Barrow, down by the lake, he saw Hermione sitting on the fresh, wet grass. Like a wild cat he slipped behind her and hugged her from behind. She laughed recognizing who was sniffing the back of her neck.

"I told you, you wouldn't go" he said

She said nothing, she just smiled. She was blushing.

"You don't have to be that shy" he said and bit her ear gently.

"You almost kissed me, Ronald"

His hands were around her waist and she played with her curls avoiding looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, indeed"

"What that means?"

"I guess I'm bloody lucky"

"Why you say that?"

"Because I met that girl, 7 years ago, and she became my best friend. I thought me, her and my buddy Harry would be best friends forever, having fun till we'll grow old. What I've never imagined was falling in love with that girl…and now I know" he said and leaned towards her face. She looked at him speechless. "Hermione, I love you, I really do"

This time it was her that made her way to his lips.

"I knew it, years before. I just waited for you" she said and kissed him full on the mouth.


End file.
